Amor prohibido
by RosyGlezEli
Summary: Al fin, después de tantos años volver a ver a tu padre, conocer al padre de tu amada, y cuando le dices un secreto, los prohíbe, podrá demostrar que es digno de su amor, o simplemente caerá en la depresión, unos problemas con flagelos, solo eso faltaba
1. Chapter 1

**Amor prohibido parte1**

Eli ven rápido, tengo una información que tal vez quieras ver-grito Alfa un poco preocupada y un poco emocionada

¿Qué, que pasa?-pregunto Eli yendo rápido hacia ella

Ven-dijo ella llevándolo hacia el laboratorio –Mira, según estos estudios hay unas posibilidades de que nuestros padres estén vivos-dijo ella mostrando unas frecuencias de altimetría, electromagnetismo y pulsaciones eléctricas

¿Y cómo aseguras eso? –pregunto Eli muy confundido por aquella noticia

Pues, estuve haciendo unas cuentas, y unas investigaciones, después fui con el clan sombra y les explique todo, entonces me dijeron que podría ser cierto, entonces, hice más investigaciones, y sí, estoy un 70%segura de que podrían estar vivos, solo que encarcelados por los flagelos-dijo Alfa un poco nerviosa por como reaccionaria Eli ante aquella noticia

Pero, después de tantos años, creí que ya los habían matado, o que habían muerto –dijo Eli muy confundido, con una cara de formulando una idea

-Sí, lo sé, yo igual llegue a pensar eso, pero al parecer no es tan malo, pero si investigamos tiene sus consecuencias, podríamos no regresar, o podríamos quedar atrapados –dijo Alfa pensando en que Eli ya tenía un plan

-¿Podríamos kimosabi?, si voy, solo voy –dijo Eli muy seguro y muy heroicamente

No copies frases, y también es mi padre, y también voy a ir –dijo Alfa muy decidida

No puedes ir, yo te quiero a salvo –dijo él un poco preocupado

¿Quieres apostar? –pregunto Alfa ya muy confiada –A ver quién te da el mapa para llegar, quien tiene un sombra transportador, quien sabe cómo llegar, quien sabe escapar de las prisiones sin siquiera ser descubierta, bueno, si quieres ve tu solo –dijo Alfa con una mirada de a ver atrévete

Bueno, pero no será fácil, peligro en cada esquina –dijo Eli tratando de asustarla

Crees que le tengo miedo al peligro, yo me rio del peligro –dijo Alfa ya sabiendo que intentaba

De acuerdo, pero, ¿Les decimos a los demás? –pregunto Eli un tanto inseguro

No sé, igual van a querer ayudarnos –dijo Alfa un poco nerviosa

Pues será mejor ¿no? –Pregunto Eli notando un poco nerviosa a Alfa

Bueno, tal vez, y si, hay un pequeño, problemin –dijo ella muy angustiada y nerviosa

_**Continuara…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Amor prohibido parte2**

¿Qué pasa? –pregunto él un poco preocupado

Ah, pues digamos que mi padre no es muy fan de los desconocidos, y no le gusta mucho la gente que no conoce –dijo ella muy nerviosa

Bien, entonces salimos hoy en la noche –dijo Eli ya dando la orden

De acuerdo –dijo ella un poco nerviosa de volver a encontrar a su padre

Ya en la noche, ambos ya estaban listos para salir

¿Y ahora porque te vestiste así? –pregunto Eli un poco confundido con el nuevo atuendo de Alfa

Simplemente te diré, mi padre es muy exigente, no le gusta que este con el cabello suelto, no le gusta que use playeras de manga corta, y no le gusta que use botas, y así, al menos no me va a regañar cuando me vea –dijo Alfa muy nerviosa y pensando en cómo le iba a decir algo un poco fuerte a Eli (esto sí es cierto, a veces me molesta su exigencia)

¿Y crees que apruebe nuestra unión? –pregunto Eli muy nervioso

Sí, sobre eso, será mejor que no le digamos nada a mi padre de esto hasta que te conozca bien –dijo ella un poco nerviosa de como reaccionaria Eli

¿Pero, porque? –pregunto Eli un poco confundido

Quieres que te mate, o que te esté cazando como si fueras un animal, ¿no verdad?, entonces sigue el juego y di que solo somos amigos por el momento, después de unos dos tres meses, tal vez le podamos decir –dijo Alfa un poco asustada, nerviosa y preocupada a la vez

Pero, nosotros dos, no hemos hecho nada malo, ¿o sí? –pregunto Eli un poco confundido

No, pero, aun así, para mi padre casi todo es malo, sí te digo que me decía, vas a poder tener novio hasta que tengas más de 20 años, que clase de prohibición es esa –dijo Alfa en un tono de que es enserio, no estoy jugando

Pero, bien, tratare de mantener a mi corazón controlado –dijo él un poco ya más tranquilo, pero preocupado a la vez

Gracias amor –dijo Alfa y le dio un tierno beso en la boca a Eli

Entonces ellos emprendieron el viaje, al llegar al portal de BajoTerra con las cavernas profundas, sonó el celular de Eli

Sí, dime –dijo al ver que la llamada era de Kord

Amigo, ¿Dónde estás? –pregunto un poco confuso al no verlo en el refugio a tan tempranas horas de la mañana

_**Continuara…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Amor prohibido parte3**

Ah, bueno, no puedo responderte esta pregunta ahora mismo, te lo diré más tarde –dijo Eli colgando la llamada

¿Listo? – pregunto Alfa acercándose a Eli

Pero antes de que ellos se fueran, el líder del clan sombra los vio y fue a preguntar, Eli se colocó el sombraductor para poder entenderlos

"¿A dónde van?" –pregunto acercándose a ellos

"nos dirigimos a las cavernas profundas" –contesto Alfa señalando al portal del guardián (no pregunten, creo que así se llama, no lo tengo muy entendido)

"¿A que van a ese lugar?" –pregunto con un tono muy escalofriante

"He recibido información de que nuestros padres están ahí, y los vamos a rescatar" –dijo Alfa tomando de la mano a Eli

"Cuídate" –dijo el líder del clan poniendo su mano en el hombro de Eli

No se preocupe, he estado ahí antes, no hay tanta preocupación –dijo Eli muy tranquilamente

"No lo digo por los flagelo, lo digo por Israel Ayal" –dijo el líder del clan dándole un poco de terror a Eli con esas palabras

¿A qué se refiere con eso? –pregunto muy inseguro

Se refiere a que si dices algo de nuestra relación, estas, muerto –dijo Alfa explicando aquello

Ah, es en sentido figurado ¿no? –dijo Eli poniéndose nervioso

No, es en serio, si dices algo mi padre te va a matar –dijo ella poniéndose muy seria

"Israel Ayal la protege mucho, y si dices algo, te va a matar, o va a pasar algo malo" –dijo el líder poniendo aún más nervioso a Eli

Claro, creo que ya estoy listo para conocer a tu padre, pero sigo sin comprender algo, ¿Por qué razón tengo que ocultar mi amor por ti? –dijo Eli un poco confundido

_**Continuara…**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Amor prohibido parte4**

¿Qué parte de mi padre te va a matar si se entera no has entendido?, además, no durara por siempre, solo serán unos dos o tres meses, cuando ya se haya acostumbrado a ti –dijo ella a Eli que por el momento casi estaba paralizado del miedo

Qué bien, creo que tenemos que irnos –dijo Eli tomando el sombra transportador

Sí, tienes razón, recuerda, no hables, no digas nada, no respondas si el no pregunta, otra cosa, ¿algo que deba yo saber de tu padre? –pregunto Alfa y aclarando todos los puntos

No, creo que no, mi padre no, es tan estricto –dijo Eli un poco tranquilo y despreocupado

Entonces ellos emprendieron su viaje hasta las cavernas profundas, al llegar unos flagelos los encontraron y puesto que como no podían luchar puesto que las babosas no podían transformarse, se los llevaron y los pusieron en prisión

¡No me tendrán encerrada por mucho tiempo! –grito ella desde que la dejaron en la celda de prisión

Alfa –dijo una voz desconocida desde las sombras

Ella reconoció la voz de inmediato, ella sabía que se trataba de su padre, y como por arte de magia ella inmediatamente entro en una posición de firmes, parecía que estaba asustada, de que, no se sabe, pero estaba tan atenta que solo pudo decir esta palabra en ese momento

Padre –dijo ella con una voz firme

¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?, ¡te dije que tenías que acabar tus estudios! –dijo su padre con una voz de enojo

Déjala, si ella está aquí es por algo –se oyó decir otra voz desconocida para ella, pero para Eli, esta era una voz muy familiar

¿Padre? –dijo Eli un poco dudoso

Los dos habían encontrado a sus padres, pero los habían recibido de manera distinta, a Eli su padre lo recibió con un abrazo y preguntándole como le había ido, mientras que a Alfa su padre estaba un poco enojado, y solo la puso a hacer unos ejercicios matemáticos, unos problemas de física y a hacer unos cuantos ejercicios militares

Después de un rato se presentaron y platicaron unas cosas, y luego de eso, Alfa se fue a hacer unos planos, parecía que tenía un plan

¿Qué estás haciendo hija? –pregunto el padre de Alfa

_**Continuara…**_

Estoy realizando unos cálculos, de ángulos, trayectorias y cuentas para ver si hay alguna manera de escapar de esta prisión –dijo ella mostrando los planos


	5. Chapter 5

**Amor prohibido parte5**

Tal parece que no abandonaste los estudios –dijo su padre ya no tan enojado

Si, si los abandone, pero jamás deje de estudiar, ya no tengo profesores ni nada de eso, pero he estudiado por mi propia cuenta –dijo ella muy sencillamente

Con Eli y Will

Hijo, ¿Cómo nos encontraron? –pregunto Will a su hijo

Ah, eso la verdad yo no hice nada, ella lo hizo todo, al parecer construyo una máquina que indicaba pulsaciones eléctricas o algo así, y fue a preguntar con el clan sombra, y tal parece que sí, vinimos, nos encerraron, en la misma celda que a ustedes y ahora ella creo que está buscando como escapar –dijo Eli con una cara de enamorado que su padre no dudo en preguntar

¿Te gusta, no es así? –dijo su padre ya conociendo esa cara

No, no, ella, no –dijo Eli recordando lo que ella había dicho, no deben saber nuestros padres por el momento, pero pensó dijo que su padre, mas no dijo que mi padre

Si claro, lo que tú digas –dijo su padre muy sarcásticamente

Bueno… ella y yo,… somos novios –dijo Eli como si fuera un secreto prohibido pero no le digas nada a su padre –dijo terminando por aclarar todo

Estás loco, Israel Ayal te matara en cuanto se entere –dijo un poco preocupado por su hijo

Es lo que dice ella, por eso no le hemos dicho nada, pero no creo que sea capaz –dijo Eli mientras pensaba están exagerando

Hijo, es capaz, lo vi matar a un flagelo solo con una daga, los Ayal creo que saben todas las disciplinas de ataque y defensa del mundo e Israel tiene un trofeo de caza, ¿aun crees que no se atreva a matarte? –dijo su padre aun preocupado mientras pensaba en que te metiste hijo

Sí, pero no importa en tanto no se entere –dijo Eli despreocupado

Hijo, ¿Cómo es que te enamoraste de ella? –pregunto su padre a ver si era verdad o solamente era juego de los dos

Bueno, la verdad, ah, no sé, solo sé que un día sentí que la necesitaba para respirar, que era esencial para mi vida, que necesitaba escuchar su dulce voz y ver sus ojos color cuarzo ahumado –dijo Eli como hipnotizado por ella

No, puede, ser, de verdad estás enamorado –dijo su padre muy sorprendido –Y bien, felicidades, estoy orgulloso de ti –termino diciendo

Gracias padre, solo espero que su padre reaccione igual cuando se entere –dijo Eli un poco preocupado

_**Continuara…**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Amor prohibido parte6**

Ja, no cuentes con ello –dijo su padre ya adelantando casos y consecuencias

Entonces llego Israel Ayal con ellos y les dijo

Mi hija ha encontrado una manera de salir de este lugar, escaparemos todos en la noche –dijo solo dejándolos con dudas

Pero es imposible salir de aquí –dijo Eli ya conociendo ese lugar

Nada es imposible si lo crees posible –le contesto confiando en los conocimientos de Alfa

Bien, entonces andando –dijo Eli mientras pensaba ahora veo de donde saco esa frase

Ya pasadas unas horas pusieron su plan en acción

Bien, ¿Cuál es su plan? –pregunto Will ya sabiendo que eso era imposible

Bueno, según mis cálculos, a través de esta pared lograríamos salir sin que lo notaran, después tenemos que ir hasta el portal del guardián, ahí ellos nos ayudaran desactivando el portal un rato, así podremos escapar –dijo ella explicando todo el plan

Hija, ¿porque crees que el clan sombra nos ayudara? –pregunto su padre muy dudoso

Pues, porque yo se los pediré –dijo ella muy segura de sí misma

Si claro, como tú eres la reina de Roma, claro que te van a hacer caso –dijo su padre como si no tuviera confianza en ella

No seré la reina de Roma, pero soy su hija adoptiva –dijo ella con una mirada de a ver ahora que dices

Increíble, pues si lo dices así, vámonos –dijo su padre ya aceptando todo

Pero como vamos a pasar la pared, aquí las babosas no sirven –dijo Eli ya sabiendo lo que paso la última vez

Así es, las normales no sirven, pero las modificadas si –dijo ella disparando a una babosa parecida a la carnero, pero en tonos grisáceos y naranjas Vámonos –termino diciendo

Entonces todos salieron, y al llegar a la puerta del guardián

"Necesitamos ayuda" –dijo ella frente a ese portal, y como por arte de magia el portal se abrió y pudieron pasar, cuando ya estaban todos fuera de las cavernas profundas el portal de nuevo volvió a cerrarse

"Gracias" –dijo ella al clan sombra

_**Continuara…**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Amor prohibido parte7**

Todos se retiraron, pero Eli no podía dirigir a su padre al refugio, puesto que sus amigos seguían ahí, entonces lo guio hacia otro refugio y Alfa, ella también llevo a su padre al refugio Ayal que quedaba cerca de las cavernas magma y así pasaron unos dos meses, todo iba bien, ambas familias se visitaban constantemente, pero en una visita, Eli y Alfa reunieron a sus padres en la sala y les dijeron

Bien, hoy los hemos reunido aquí porque, bien, tú diles –dijo Alfa a Eli, ambos estaban muy nerviosos

Bueno, pues este, no diles tú –dijo Eli

No, bueno, los dos al mismo tiempo –dijo Alfa

Bueno –dijo Eli

Sus padres los miraban muy confundidos, no sabían lo que intentaban decir

Bien,…nosotros…somos…no-novios –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, y muy, muy, muy nerviosos

Will Shane solo los miraba con una mirada aprobatoria, pero Israel Ayal, salió y se puso a fumar

¿Qué le pasa a tu padre? –pregunto Eli muy nervioso

Es su forma de desahogarse, algo no le gusto, y si no fuma, algo muy malo va a pasar, y va a pasar algo malo, pero espero que el cigarro lo tranquilice un poco –dijo Alfa muy preocupada

Y después de unos minutos regreso

Bien, se los diré tranquilamente, ¡Los prohíbo! –dijo muy molesto

Pero padre –dijo Alfa un poco triste

Mira mejor cállate que tú ya tienes muchos problemas –dijo ya muy enojado

Amigo, cálmate, necesitas que encontrar la paz, recapacita, respira y tranquilízate –dijo Will para tratar de calmarlo un poco

Que, no le vas a decir nada a tu hijo, tenemos que controlarlos a ellos, esto es un acto de rebeldía e irresponsabilidad –dijo muy molesto

De que hablas, ¿a qué edad tuviste a tu primera novia? –dijo Will para ver si podía utilizar eso en su contra

Pues, yo tenía 34 años, y lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido hace 17 años –dijo a ver si tenían argumentos para estar en su contra –Ahora si no me apoyas, estas en contra –dijo apuntándole con su lanzadora, era como una escopeta

Padre, vamos, no puedes prohibirnos –dijo Alfa desafiando a su padre

_**Continuara…**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Amor prohibido parte8**

Bueno, tienen razón, tengo que calmarme antes de que alguien muera, a ver ¡los prohíbo!, no podrán volver a verse –dijo Israel amenazando a los dos, en eso lanzo una babosa nube de humo y escapo con Alfa

Ya en el camino

Padre, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?, no ves que lo amo –dijo muy triste

Enamorarse es la peor tontería que alguien puede cometer –dijo un poco molesto

Pero, ¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunto ella a ver si su padre le contestaba algo lógico

Créeme, yo sé lo que te digo, si algo le pasa a tu pareja, tu sientes un vacío enorme, sientes que el mundo se acaba, sientes que ya no puedes seguir sin tu pareja, pero cuando pasas demasiado tiempo, cosas malas pasan, y al final se llega al divorcio –dijo con una mirada triste

Lo dices por mamá, ¿no? –dijo Alfa recordando que sus padres estaban separados (ay que miedo, casi pasa de verdad, pero lo supieron solucionar)

No, y ya cállate, que sigo enojado contigo –dijo, no porque siguiera enojado, solo porque no quería recordar el pasado

Mientras con los Shane

¿Qué paso? –pregunto Will apenas el humo se despejo

No sé, tengo que llamarla, necesito saber dónde está –dijo Eli un poco alarmado

Hijo, espera un rato, ahorita no es muy conveniente que la llames –dijo pensando si le habla ahorita Israel lo matara antes de lo que espera

En eso su teléfono sonó

Hola,…claro,…te parece si nos reunimos todos, en la caverna objetivo,…si, adiós –dijo Eli finalizando la llamada Oye padre, voy a salir un rato, regreso en unas horas –dijo Eli avisando a su padre que iba a salir

Claro, regresa temprano –dijo su padre

Si padre –dijo saliendo con rumbo a la caverna objetivo para encontrarse con todos sus amigos

Con Alfa, a ella también le habían hablado

Oye padre, voy a salir un rato –dijo ella a punto de salir

¿A dónde vas? –pregunto antes de que saliera

_**Continuara…**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Amor prohibido parte9**

Voy a platicar con unas amigas, al centro comercial –dijo ella mientras pensaba si le digo toda la verdad no me va a dejar ir

Bien, te quiero aquí a las ocho en punto, ¿entendido? –dijo un poco molesto todavía por lo de la mañana, pero se mostró un poco comprensivo esa vez

Si, llegare temprano –dijo ella ya saliendo

Cuando todos se encontraban en la caverna objetivo

Eli y Alfa se estaban abrazando como nunca en la vida

¿Oigan, que les paso?, les estábamos hablando todo el día, se desaparecieron hace unos dos meses y no los hemos vuelto a ver –dijo Kord en busca de una respuesta de su desaparición

Disculpen, debimos avisarles, pero no podíamos –dijo Eli un poco culpable

¿Pero que les paso?, parece como si no se hubieran visto en años –pregunto Trixie viéndolos tan abrazados

Es por eso que no les habíamos dicho, pero es hora de contarles, recibimos información de que nuestros padres estaban vivos, pero en las cavernas profundas, entonces decidimos ir a liberarlos, los liberamos, y ahora están aquí con nosotros, todo estuvo bien durante unos dos meses, pero un día les dijimos que nosotros somos novios, y el padre de Alfa nos, nos,… -Eli ya no podía decir las últimas palabras

Mi padre nos prohibió –término diciendo Alfa

¿Qué?, pero eso no puede ser posible –dijo Kord al oír esa noticia

Así es, y lo peor de todo es que esta al asecho, tuve que mentirle para que me dejara salir –dijo ella muy triste

Si, y lo peor, te voy a castigar por mentirosa –se escuchó decir una voz muy aterradora desde unos arbustos

Padre –dijo ella muy asustada ¿Qué haces aquí?–

Solo vine a ver si estabas siguiendo la orden que di, y veo que no has entendido, y mucho menos Shane –dijo con su lanzadora en mano amenazando a todos que en ese momento estaban ahí

¡Corran! –grito Alfa para que todos se pusieran a salvo

Todos por el susto obedecieron, todos menos uno

No, yo no me iré, estoy dispuesto a dar la vida por ti –dijo Eli abrazando más fuerte a Alfa

_**Continuara…**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Amor prohibido parte10 capítulo final**

¡SUELTALA! –grito Israel Ayal muy molesto y enojado

Jamás, no me importa morir, en tanto sea por ella, yo voy a amarla hasta la muerte, así le guste o no, así que, puede matarme, pero mi espíritu prevalecerá con ella, hasta que el alma resista, yo la amare eternamente y no me importan las consecuencias –dijo Eli abrazando más fuerte a Alfa y lo dijo con tal seguridad de si

En serio están enamorados, bien, los dejare estar juntos, pero te aviso, la cantidad de lágrimas que la hagas derramar, son las veces que voy a romperte los huesos –dijo entre dientes, pero al fin aceptando su unión

En eso surgió una emergencia, y Will Shane fue el que dio el recado

Tenemos problemas en el portal de guardián –llego diciendo Will Shane

Esto es una emergencia, tenemos que irnos –dijo Israel Ayal

Todos acudieron al lugar y cuando llegaron, vieron que el portal estaba debilitándose

"Alfa, necesitamos ayuda, los flagelos están intentando entrar, necesitamos que alguien los detenga desde las cavernas profundas" –dijo el líder del clan muy alarmado

"Entendido, voy a buscar una manera de detenerlos" –dijo Alfa muy preocupada, ella fue a decirles a los demás, puestos que no les entendían Bien, los flagelos tratan de entrar, tenemos que detenerlos desde las cavernas profundas para que ellos cierren el portal y lo refuercen, de tal manera que jamás pueda volver a ser abierto, pero el que entre a detenerlos, ya no va a salir–dijo ella explicando todo lo dicho por el clan

Compadre, listo para volver a las viejas rodadas –dijo Israel a Will ya conociendo el plan que tenían ambos

Oh si, hora de revivir viejas glorias –dijo preparando su lanzadora

Ambos estaban a punto de entrar al portal y detener a los flagelos pero

No tienen que hacer esto, buscaremos otra forma –dijo Alfa un poco preocupada

No hija, es la única solución, e Eli, cuídala bien –dijo Israel Ayal entrando al portal junto con Will Shane para jamás regresar

Después el líder del clan logro regresar el portal a la normalidad y les dijo

"Sus padres fueron unos grandes héroes" –dijo acercándose a ellos

Lo sé, y lo seguirán siendo hasta el día de su muerte –dijo Eli un poco triste por lo de su padre, pero al mismo tiempo pensaba no puede ser, mi suegro al fin me acepto

Amor, no sé, pensé que te perdería para siempre –dijo Eli mirando los ojos de Alfa, ella estaba a punto de llorar

Ella no dijo nada simplemente se lanzó a los brazos de Eli y le dio un beso muy apasionado en la boca, Eli la rodeo su cintura con sus brazos y la acerco más hacia él, ambos se sentían en la luna, y no querían salir de ese universo mágico que los hacía sentirse tan especiales, no querían que ese momento terminara, pero como nada dura por siempre tuvieron que separarse, una vez separados se pusieron frente a frente, se vieron un rato viéndose a los ojos y al final unieron sus labios una vez más en un tierno y muy apasionado beso.

**Bien amigos de fanfiction este es el final de mi historia y la frase, ya tenía rato que no dejaba la frase, pero bien, aquí está "**_**EL MISTERIO DEL AMOR ES MAS PROFUNDO QUE EL DE LA MUERTE**_** Oscar Wilde" bueno, pues eso es todo de mi parte, me despido y nos vemos en otro fic.**

_**FIN.**_


End file.
